Fiery Souls
by saltedpeanuts11
Summary: When a new kid shows up during Jaden's first year at Duel Academy, things are sure to heat up! There'll be good times, bad times and tough challenges for Lucas Maguire.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't own it.

 **Fiery Souls**

Chapter One

The story began in Domino City, home to some the most powerful duelists around, such as Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba. These three were top class duelists and anyone who wished to surpass them had their work cut out for them. But that didn't matter to Lucas Maguire as he approached the KaibaCorp building for his entrance exam. He felt that he was ready for whatever life threw at him.

Just a few months before this Lucas had been shocked to see all his cards deteriorating before his eyes. The reason why was never released to the general public, but he was glad his deck was up to snuff afterwards. He entered the building and entered the line for registration.

"What's your name, kid?" asked the male proctor, whose name would be forever unknown. "Lucas Maguire," "Aha, so you're Number Seven," the proctor remarked, "You're just in time," Lucas stepped into the examination hall, and began to prepare himself for his duel.

As the elevator rose Lucas began to wonder if his deck was actually ready, and if he should've even been in this hall at all. He understood duelling very well on the basis of theory, but when it came to duelling itself, he never got much practice, but was still quite skilled in his own opinion. But before he could consider the consequences of a loss, the elevator reached the stadium. Lucas took a deep breath, cleared his mind and said "I'm ready!"

The duel began like any other, the Proctor set a monster and two cards face-down, and ended his turn.

"My move! I draw!" shouted Lucas, as he drew his card. He grinned and said "I summon Rust Apprentice in Attack Mode!"(1200/1600)A young man in rusted armour appeared on the field. "I then activate the Spell Card, De-Oxidising. This allows me to tribute a 'Rust' monster to special summon a 'Steel' monster of the same level from my Extra Deck! Come out, Steel Apprentice!" Rust Apprentice's armour then began to become a more traditional silver. (1900/2200) "Now I'll activate the card Shield Crush, so I can destroy one monster on the field that's on the field," The Proctors face down monster was destroyed, as he watched, impressed by Lucas' move. "Now I'll equip my Steel Apprentice with the card Lucky Iron Axe, raising his attack points by five hundred points!" Steel Apprentice smiled as the axe materialised in his hand. (2400/2200) "Now go, Steel Apprentice! Attack his life points directly!"

The Proctor smirked as he said "I activate my Trap Card!" He was surprised to see the face-down card stay face down. "Huh? What's going on?" "My Steel Apprentice's effect, that's what! If he's equipped with an Equip Spell, you can't activate face-down cards during the Battle Phase!" The Proctor's eyes widened as he was struck directly by the axe-wielding monster. He screamed in pain as his life points depleted by 2400 points. (4000 LP - 1600 LP) "I then set a card face down and end my turn!" Lucas exclaimed.

"My turn! Draw!" said the Proctor, "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! So come back in Defence Mode, my Marshmallon! Then I activate Pot of Greed, and because I drew my Watapon by Pot of Greed's effect, I can special summon it!" Both monsters appeared on the field. Marshmallon: (300/500) Watapon: (200/300) "Now I'll sacrifice them both to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" (2400/2000)

A large black dragon appeared on the field, surprising many of the spectators. "Now I'll activate the Spell, Block Attack!" "I won't let you!" exclaimed Lucas," I activate the Trap Card, Re-Mold! Now by sacrificing a 'Rust' or 'Steel' monster, I can summon a level six or below 'Rust' or 'Steel' monster from my Deck or Extra Deck. So come out, Steel Guardian!" A large shield bearing knight in steel armour took the place of Steel Apprentice. (500/2800) "Ugh, guess I'll end my turn," grumbled the Proctor. "Thank you, because I just won the duel!" "What!?" replied the Proctor. "I activate my Double Summon Spell Card, so I can Normal Summon twice! I summon Rust Sentry and Rust Archer!" Both monsters appeared on the field, bearing rusty armour and either a sword or a bow. Rust Sentry: (1500/1000) Rust Archer: (1700/1300) "Now because I have three Warrior Type monsters on the field I can tribute them all to special summon my Blacksteel Ifrit to the field! COME OUT, BLACKSTEEL IFRIT!"

The three monsters on Lucas' field were incinerated, and from the ashes came a man composed entirely of fire, who was then donned in black armour, holding a black sword with flames imprinted on it. (3000/3000) "When Ifrit is summoned to the field, I can destroy one card on the field. Say goodbye to Red Eyes!" Red Eyes was incinerated, and the ashes were absorbed by the fiery warrior. (3500/3500) "When Blacksteel Ifrit successfully destroys a monster with this effect, he gains 500 attack points!" The Proctor gasped as he saw the powerful creature grow even more powerful."Th-thiry five hundred? No way!" Lucas smiled "Thanks for the duel sir. Ifrit, ATTACK WITH BLACKFLARE BARRAGE!" Ifrit raced towards the Proctor, covering his sword in black flames, and attacked, creating a huge explosion. (1600 LP - 0 LP)

"I won," said Lucas, who was surprised by his own skill in the duel.

"WOOHOO! I WON!"

 **End of Chapter One**

Well I hope you enjoyed my miserable attempt at a first chapter, if you're going to review leave constructive criticism please, sorry that it's short, saltedpeanuts11 writing off.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Relic Knights

Fiery Souls

Chapter 2

Lucas had only made it upstairs to the stands of the KaibaCorp building when he met another boy who had already duelled. "Heya, is this where the guys who already duelled go?" Lukas asked the small boy. "Erm, y-yeah- hold on! You're the guy who just duelled! That was a cool match! "Well, thanks." The small boy wore glasses, and had light blue hair. He seemed to be nervous of talking to others, and had stars in his eyes as he looked at Lucas. "My name's Syrus by the way. I already won my duel." "Yeah? I guess you saw mine, huh?" "Yep! Is that your actual deck though? It seems a bit… weird,"

Lucas was impressed. Syrus had caught onto his deck so easily. "Nah, that's a test deck. I was saving my real deck as a surprise for the island, but I guess you catch on quickly. My name's Lucas by the way." Syrus was shocked when Lucas revealed his actual deck. "W-what are **Relic** cards?" asked Syrus when he saw one of Lucas' cards. He seemed confused, so Lucas answered the question. "They're an archetype of cards that focus on equip spells and monster effects. I won a tournament held by Industrial Illusions, letting me choose one of three decks. I chose the **Relic** deck and the runner-up and third place duelists got the other two. I have yet to unveil this deck, but it's gonna happen soon," Syrus was so amazed that he fell backwards onto the ground for a few minutes.

As Lucas watched a brown haired teen duel Crowler, Syrus talked at a rapid pace about how he won his duel using his **Vehicroid** deck as well as using **Mirror Force** to destroy his examiner's monsters. Lucas watched the boy duel, intrigued by his 'E-HERO' deck, as well as the examiner's 'Ancient Gear Golem'. The boy summoned a monster that looked like Yugi Mutou's **Kuriboh** card only it had wings.

"Hm? Check your gear, your life points haven't changed." Said Crowler. "No, that's my **Winged Kuriboh's** effect! On the turn it's destroyed, I don't take damage." People in the crowd, including Lucas, were surprised by this information.

Lucas continued to watch the duel intently, and was impressed when Jaden summoned his **Flame Wingman** , and defeated Crowler using it and **Skyscraper's** effect. He knew that the first person who would see his Relic deck in action would be the duelist known as Jaden Yuki.

At Duel Academy Island…

When Lucas arrived at Duel Academy he was immediately given a jacket, a PDA **,** and an Academy Model KaibaCorp Duel Disk. He saw the Yellow dorm was where he belonged, and therefore went there. His Yellow jacket fitted him perfectly, complimenting his long, claret hair and blue eyes. He had a slim build, and was about average height. He was ready for his first duel in the island.

Lucas had seen Jaden at the opening ceremony, so he knew which dorm he was in judging by his jacket. The Slifer Red dorm, which Lucas knew was meant to be the lowest of the low at Duel Academy. He didn't believe it for one second, as he had seen Jaden defeat Doctor Crowler at the entrance duels. He decided to make his way down to the slums of DA.

This was Lucas' first time talking to Jaden, and he felt slightly disconcerted talking to someone so… laid back. Unfortunately Jaden already had a duel scheduled, with a Blue called Chazz. Lucas knew exactly who Chazz Princeton was. A powerful duelist who had won many tournaments, but also a rich boy who had a powerful family. Lucas wondered which Chazz Jaden would be dueling that night.

 **A few hours later…**

Lucas was settling into his new room for the night, as he pondered on which strategies he would use when dueling Jaden. His Blacksteel deck, or his Relic deck? He was unsure, he had only seen a few of Jaden's cards. He decided on his Relic deck, because he had promised it a duel worthy of its strength. Why then, did he feel Blacksteel Ifrit calling to him? He decided to use his **Relic** deck tomorrow. As he went through them he felt his eyes getting heavier. Within twenty minutes he had fallen asleep at his desk.

 **The Next Day…**

The sun shone across the island, the strangely coniferous forest looked more alive than ever, and Lucas Maguire was the only one awake. He had readied himself for the duel, entered the duel request for later that day, and gone to class. After a boring lesson on Duel Basics he went to the Ra Yellow Arena, where he expected Jaden to show up.

A few quarter hours later Jaden showed up, and with him the boy Lucas met at the entrance duels, Syrus. "Alright, Lucas! It's time to throw down!" "Be prepared Jaden. I'm unleashing my full strength in this duel," That was only half of the truth. Lucas was about to learn what his full strength was using his new deck.

" **GAME ON!"** the two duelists called.

Lucas began the duel, drawing his sixth card. And I'll start by playing the Field Spell, **Relic Tower**!

A green sky swept over the clouds, large thunder clouds formed, and the duel arena was usurped by a tower breaking from the ground with Jaden, Lucas and Syrus in the top room, with many strange colourful weapons decorating the walls, and a red carpet with beautiful designs spread across the floor. Jaden looked around in awe, and wanted to know what Lucas would do next.

Lucas then placed a card on his Monster Zone, "I'll then summon my **Relic Knight – Miner**!" A man donned in light armour, whose arms were covered by metal drills, appeared on the field proudly. (ATK- 1300 DEF- 1600)

"Because of my Relic Tower, I can add one **Relic** equip spell to my hand," said Lucas. "I choose my **Relic – Laser Drill**. I now equip it to my Hunter, so he gains 500 attack points!" ( **Relic Knight – Miner** ATK 1800 – DEF 1600)

"I end with a face down." A face down card materialised behind **Hunter**. "It's your turn, Jaden!"

"That's right! I draw!" Jaden looked at his and then looked up. "I activate the Spell **Polymerisation**! So I'll fuse the **Avian** and **Burstinatrix** in my hand to create…" The two Heroes materialised, and entered a vortex, and what came out was…" **Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman!** " The monster that defeated Crowler, an almost demonic looking monster with one feathered wing, and a dragon head on its arm emerged. ( **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman-** ATK- 2100- DEF-1200)"That's the monster that beat Crowler! Amazing..." "Now attack his **Miner**! **Sky Dive Scorcher**!" "Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card **Wall of Disruption**! This reduces your Wingman's attack by 800 points!" ( **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman-** ATK- 1300 DEF-1200) "This duels only just started Jaden! Be prepared!"

 **End of chapter 2**

This one is hopefully an improvement on the story. The Relic deck is an idea I've had for a while now, and now I can start showing it off. It's definitely not based off a popular 8 bit video game that came out a few years ago. Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed and/or want to leave some criticism. Good night!


End file.
